


apartment avengers

by hyuklou



Series: drabbles galore [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuklou/pseuds/hyuklou
Summary: Pepper sometimes thinks that this apartment complex isn’t big enough to fit all of them in it.





	apartment avengers

**Author's Note:**

> These were my notes when I wrote this years ago (it's not the greatest, and the whole thing itself is super cringey lol):
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://ginpotts.tumblr.com/post/23642925003/lettiebobettie-this-is-my-pitch-for-the-sitcom) fanart. I take no credit for the original idea or the Avengers franchise. I just wanted to write something and this was it. LOL, and characterizations may be off because I am a n00b. And, ok, that fanart makes me happy. xD

Pepper sometimes thinks that this apartment complex isn’t big enough to fit all of them in it.

Her thoughts take light one day when Thor suddenly–-and Pepper says suddenly because she has no idea how he got into the apartment without a _key_ in the first place and suspects that she’ll probably have to call the maintenance workers to change the locks _again_ -–bursts into their apartment and demands that Tony stop provoking his brother into yet _another_ one of his mind games.

Tony, of course, retaliates by being the sarcastic asshole he usually is and Pepper is left trying to calm Thor down by bribing him with the spare Pop-Tarts in the pantry.

That’s not the end of it either because Steve appears right as Tony is ranting, which is never any good because Tony can’t help but take jabs at Steve every opportunity he can find. Brought in by the ruckus, Clint appears with a bowl of what looks like pasta in his hands, giggling and egging Tony and Steve’s war of words.

Pepper’s also pretty sure Natasha makes an appearance but only rolls her eyes, clips Clint in the back of the head, and disappears as quickly as she came in. Hulk, thankfully (not like Pepper doesn’t like Hulk), doesn’t appear for this one.

Loki, she thinks, is probably just down in the basement doing the laundry that Thor had put upon him earlier that day and completely oblivious to the mischief he’s causing in his name. And in her living room, no less.

Pepper sometimes thinks that this apartment complex isn’t big enough to fit the lot of them in it. But then again, she wouldn’t change that for anything.


End file.
